


Fish Star

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova(Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cthulhu Mythos, Disfigurement！Richard, M/M, maybe a little curiosity, merman！Peter - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	1. A Man Drop From Fhe Clouds

【Riderquill】捞星  
charpter1  
几乎是没有任何预兆的，一个黑乎乎的东西从天而降，径直砸进了大漏斗状的入海口，“扑通”一声就沉没下去再没了影。

入海口处每一波海浪都发了狠的拍在礁石上，没过几秒，就见一个灵活的身影自汹涌的海水下游动起来，光滑的皮肤在水中若隐若现。于是终究从混浊不堪的水中钻出一样光溜白皙的生物来，一头湿淋淋的金色毛发及其耀眼，其中一小撮短发黏在了额上糊住了一部分的视野。它也顾不上撩头发，只睁着蓝色的眼睛透过毛发间狭窄的缝隙好奇的打量手中那个奇怪的物体。那是一个水桶一样玩意，通体黑色，靠近底部的地方却嵌着一个硕大的金色星星，星星的上方露出两个椭圆形的小洞。没有任何缘由的，这个浅得要命的破洞水桶意外的吸引了它，尤其喜欢上那颗金色的星星。它不禁迷恋的张开一只手掌，用它常年泡在不见天日的海水中而变得异常苍白的手细细抚摸，这时可以清楚的看到它每根手指之间都附着一层晶亮的薄膜，尖利的指甲在星星上无意识的划拨着，不时发出刺耳的噪音。

“Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are～”

它丝毫不怀疑这是个能打发时间的好宝贝，甩了甩尾巴，又欢快的哼着歌一头扎进了海里。

而在入海口岸边的三角洲上，茂密的灌木丛里也几乎在同一时间发出了爆炸般的声响，惊得一群鸟儿纷纷尖叫起来，拼命的扇动着翅膀扑腾远了。渐渐的在重归的寂静和漫天的灰尘里首先听到了一个响亮的喷嚏，随后是长久的猛烈咳嗽和压抑的痛呼。慢慢的一个人影从草丛中艰难的爬了起来，他动作的姿势十分怪异，浑身上下的关节似乎都错了位似的，僵硬而迟钝。整日密不透光的原始森林里光线黯淡，但也足以看清男人的状况了。

这人全身上下几乎没剩下一块好肉，丑陋的烧伤疤痕爬满了整个躯体，无数的伤口持续的红肿发痒，有些地方还皮肉外翻，他甚至能清晰的闻到自己身上散发出一股烧焦的糊味儿，唯一令人感到欣慰的是他那一头漂亮的棕发因着头盔最后的保护只是烧焦了一小部分。

男人费劲的寻到一个略微舒服的姿势就地坐下后逐渐冷静下来，认真的思考自己的生存大计。

这是一个完全陌生的生存环境，一处阴冷潮湿，四处潜伏着危险的原始森林。他仔细的观察着周围的种种，茫然的试图从中寻找出几条能让他安全离开的线索。此时此刻他也不由得对那群自由飞走的鸟儿心生妒忌，接下来若是能顺利找到他的头盔，也就能跟它们一般了。

可惜男人现在什么都干不了，他花费了好几个小时逐渐的恢复了一些气力，又寻着好些个野果子忐忑不安的吞吃了，见也没被毒死才渐渐的把心放回肚里。这时一阵悠远空灵的歌声随着林外的狂风飘进了他的耳朵里，听起来似乎离这里有着一段距离。

他敢肯定这是属于“人”的歌声，这说明他可能很快就能离开这片阴郁危险的原始森林了。他欣喜若狂地理了理身上又脏又破的勉强还能称作衣服的破布，轻轻的拨开密集的树枝向声源挪动而去。

出了森林他才发觉外面已是黑漆漆一片了，因着在林中稠密的高耸树木把阳光遮了个七七八八，他竟是不能察觉到时间的变化。又花了一会儿适应黑夜的视野，才敢急匆匆的继续追寻那迷人的歌声。这会儿他终于发现自己刚刚出了那片林子的边缘，面前隔了一条蜿蜒曲折的江水，对面也是同样覆盖着广阔的原始森林。男人顺着江水往南而行，同时感觉声源也是越来越近，他在豁然开朗变得无比宽阔的水面上搜寻着，终于成功的从一处近岸的巨大礁石背后捕捉到了声音的来源。

他做贼一样强忍着痛猫起腰悄然接近了那块礁石，除了之前听过的美妙空灵的歌声，还有富有节奏的什么东西拍水的声响，隔着仅仅一块石头听着异常清晰。他双手扶上冰冷滑腻的石头极慢的探出头往礁石背后瞧去，只见着一条长长的深蓝色鱼尾巴，不停地随着歌声的节奏拍打着水面，迸溅出无数朵小小的水花。男人受到了惊吓，手下一滑，差点儿一头栽进水里去。看来，他是狠狠的打了自己的脸了，不管“它”是什么生物，这歌声都绝不可能是一个“人”发出的。但总而言之，不管这背后是个什么东西，他都非要看上一看的，即使要交一交手，也不白费了追过来的这般功夫。

这么想着，他干脆堂堂正正的站了起来，这下礁石背后的情况真是一目了然了。一个金发碧眼的尤物半低着头，嫣红的小嘴里不断的泄出美妙的旋律。月光洒在它光裸白皙的上半身，仿佛给它笼上了一层薄纱，更有种动人心魄的美。那生物见了他似乎也受到了惊吓，它原本只是放松的趴伏在礁石上哼唱，却在抬头的瞬间吓得整个缩进了水里，歌声戛然而止，只余一张还维持着惊恐的小脸露出水面来。

男人莫名其妙的挠挠头，心想自己的气场难道如此强大吗？他还什么都没干呢就把它吓成这样？哦——摸到几根烧焦的头发之后他终于想起自己现在烧伤是多么严重，估计看上去跟个鬼怪也是差不离了。

此时此刻，在皎洁的月光下美和丑是如此的界限分明，男人却执拗的把它作为了一生中最浪漫的场景铭记于心。银色的月光洒在远处波光粼粼的海面上，海风轻柔的拂过他的脸庞，天地间一片寂静，唯有潮水反复，浪花击石的声音悄悄合起了一首曼妙的二重奏。

终于形容丑恶的怪人率先打破了他们对峙良久之后的沉默。“这是我这辈子听过最美的声音。”

美貌无双的半人半鱼生物也不再惊恐，它笑得眉眼弯弯，发出了准确的人声，“所有听过我唱歌的生物，它们都说我唱歌跑调跑得根本就没有调了。”

“那是它们不懂欣赏。”男人也不禁露出大大的笑容，但嘴角一咧牵扯到脸上的伤口反而使之变成了一个无比狰狞的表情。

“你也是我这辈子见过最有趣的‘人’。”它一双眼亮晶晶的含着笑，好像有无数的星光碎屑散落到那片蓝汪汪的湖水里，随后又毫不掩饰的向他投去天真好奇的目光，肆无忌惮的上下打量他。

它平日里最喜欢做的一件事就是晚上趴在这块巨大的礁石上看星星，它特别特别喜欢数星星，今晚它意外的发现那颗天空里最最闪亮的星星不见了，那个熟悉的地方空了出来暗黑一片。它很伤心，它又开始了另一项日常活动，捞起落在海面上的星星——因为天上的星星够不着，但是映在海面上的就触手可及了。它在完美复制着星空的海面上灵活的游来游去，处处星光璀璨，极光闪闪，一时间叫人怀疑星空和海洋许是颠倒了罢。方才游累了，它就伏在礁石上，鞠起一捧困住星星的海水，可惜动一动那颗星星便消失了，它却不为之所动，继续快活的边捞边哼着歌，直到这个男人突然冒出来打断了它的活动。

“呃……你……”他本要讲的话突然卡在嗓子眼里吐不出又咽不下，果然是色令智昏！“你……今天有没有见过一个黄色的头盔，从天上掉下来的？”

“头盔是什么？黄色的水桶倒是见着一个，还砸到了我的头呢，好痛的。”

男人说不出话了，水桶？他的头盔真的有那么难看吗？他只能控制自己尽量不去回忆朋友们经常管他叫“水桶头”的滑稽场面。

“好吧，水桶，那么你能不能告诉我它去哪儿了呢？”

它皱了皱眉，很是为难的样子，轻轻的说道，：“本来我特别喜欢自己拿着玩儿的，可是不巧被勇度那个老混蛋撞见了，非要抢走拿去做交易，所以……”它低下了头，心虚的没再讲下去。但男人已经明白了它的意思，他的头盔恐怕是被卖给哪个无名氏怪物了。

“没关系，这不是你的错。但是那个‘水桶’对我来说非常重要，我不小心流落到这里来，如果找不到它，我就永远回不了家了。”男人叹了口气，只得惆怅的接受了残酷的现实。

“不不不，你别伤心呀，我可以帮你找回那个水桶，我一定会帮你的！”它做出一副及其真诚的样子，但男人不敢肯定这是否只是它皮囊的诱惑。

“……你为什么愿意帮我？我们认识总共才几分钟，我又长得这么吓人。”男人十分困惑，他对这美貌生物虽有一定的好感，但仍不敢全然信任它，因此思来想去终究还是直接说出了心中的疑问。

“……因为这里也不是我的家，我也永远都回不了家了，我甚至都不知道我家在哪里，只记得家乡蔚蓝的海水清澈无比，不像这里。我是很小很小的时候被勇度掳走带到这里的，到现在已经有三十七年了吧。”它对男人的反应似是有些失望，垂下眼帘显出水光盈盈的狗狗眼，长而浓密的睫毛打出一圈阴影，看起来可怜又无辜。

男人错愕了，他万万没想到孤身流落到这个蛮荒之地后还能生出一种“同是天涯沦落人”的亲切感来，同时又有种隐隐的不安，因为他感觉仿佛冥冥之中有什么让他们像磁铁一样被对方牢牢地吸引住了，而这种吸引力往往也是致命的。

而他此刻正溃败于那致命一击，他开始想要信任它了。

“那就这么说定了，我得先回去套套那个大混蛋的话，看看水桶现在到底在谁手上。已经很晚了，明天晚上我们还在这里见好吗？”

“好，我一定会在天黑之前来这里等你，不要失约啊。”

它又开始活泼的用尾巴有一下没一下的拍打着水面，调皮的不停把水溅到男人的脸上看他的反应并以此为乐。男人倒是不介意，只嘴上威胁着非要揪住它的尾巴炖了吃不可，却仍然不厌其烦的一遍遍故意做出滑稽的样子来逗它发笑。

它玩够了，打了个转正要游走，还是扭过头来叮嘱一番，“这林子里很是危险，时有飞禽猛兽出现，我从不能上岸，光是远远看见就觉着心惊肉跳的，你可千万仔细了。”说完便喜滋滋的一头扎进海里不见了踪影。

男人愣了一下，有些开始赞同自己的选择了。他眼见着海面变得空空荡荡的，十分无趣，遂打算找个地方过夜去了。

夜渐深了，继续呆在海边有些发冷，可是回到林子里又担心猛兽的袭击，男人纠结了许久，最后还是回到了最开始掉落的地方，毕竟最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。那里被砸出了一个浅浅的坑，他用木棍兼双手挖把坑挖得深一些，折了许多枝繁叶茂的树枝，又连根带土的扒拉了一些杂草，然后躺进坑里去，再把树枝泥土杂草均匀的覆盖在身上，细心的留出可供呼吸的空隙后就不管不顾的沉沉睡去了。

他这一夜睡得并不踏实，全身都枕在凹凸不平的泥土上使得原本伤痕累累的身体更是酸痛无比，鼻子里也总是充斥着一股泥土的腥味儿，被熏陶了一夜，感觉那腥味如今是直直窜进了脑子里。想到这里，不禁有点恶心，男人不耐烦的拨开脸上的泥巴和干草一骨碌从坑里坐了起来。密林里仍然黯淡无光，也看不出是什么时候了，男人想起昨夜的约定，生怕错过了时间，匆匆的再寻了昨天吃过的无毒的野果子勉强果腹，就要离开。

刚走了几步，只听到后方突然一阵唏唏嗦嗦的动静在向自己逼近，男人心道不好，他准是碰上了它说的森林猛兽了。要是放在平时，这都不算个事，但如今他遍体鳞伤，战斗力也是大打折扣，唯有跑为上计了。

男人是头也不回拔腿就跑，使出了吃奶的力气来奋力狂奔，但由于伤势严重，每一步都踉踉跄跄的，实际效果甚微，眼看着就快要被后面的巨兽追上。刚刚深一脚浅一脚的出了林子，男人就在江岸边发现一个废弃的木盆，情急之下也顾不得这么多了，当务之急是先摆脱岸上的“追兵”，于是他手忙脚乱的把木盆推进水里赶紧爬进去，再随手折两根长长的木棍一撑，那位“追兵”也就只能眼巴巴的望洋兴叹了。

男人松了一口气，这会儿他才发现，这条江水携着很多泥沙，水色土黄，混浊不堪。怪不得昨晚它那么嫌弃这里的水呢，还当是它想家的缘故，现在才后知后觉是因为夜晚自己没有发觉江水原本的颜色。

然而这水流十分湍急，波涛汹涌，细细一看发现江面上竟有无数个大小不等的漩涡不停打着转，男人不由得头皮发麻，暗暗心惊。他现在极难掌握木盆的方向，又不熟水性，只能不断的祈祷木盆不要翻覆。但这很快就不是他最棘手的问题了，男人眼尖的发现不远处的水面上不时的冒出几个泡泡，似乎是有什么东西潜伏在水底，他刚刚才放下去的心再一次吊回了嗓子眼里。

果然不出所料，没一会儿水里就争先恐后的冒出几个丑陋的大头来，个个露出那一副副尖牙利齿，盯着他开始发出兴奋的低吼。

男人心里哀嚎着自己真是刚出狼窝，又入虎穴，这运气也是背的没谁了。这会儿他手无寸铁，被它们团团围住动弹不得，那两根木棍根本不什么顶用，三两下就被这些怪物咬烂了，男人虽不甘心但也无计可施，难道自己今天真的就要交代在这儿了吗？！

“嘿！勇度！口下留人啊啊啊啊！！！看在我的面子上放过他行不行？”

男人听到熟悉的声音，惊喜若狂的发现真的是昨晚的那个“它”来了，同时心里不合时宜的觉得它比起夜晚时候，更明艳动人了。

“臭小子，他是你什么人？你凭什么要护着他？”

“就……昨天你从我那抢走的那个说是价值连城的宝贝就是他的，你都抢了人家的宝贝得了好处了就放他一马别吃他了吧！”

“我说你小子胳膊肘怎么往外拐呢，当初要不是我，连你都早被他们吃了，更别说这个丑八怪！你根本没资格跟我讨价还价！”

“行了行了，这玩意你早念了八百遍了，要不是你，我还不用被拐到这鬼地方来呢！就一句话，放不放人？”

那个被叫做“勇度”的蓝皮怪物看起来似乎是它们的老大，它恶狠狠的朝他呲了呲牙，吹了个口哨，其他怪物便安静的退回了安全距离。

“我还以为今天可能要见不到你了。我可是从来没有失过约的。”男人耸了耸肩，意外的发觉自己除了劫后余生的放松，内心更多的却是再次见到他的喜悦。

“那个……你没事吧？有没有受伤？”

“昨天我身上的伤就已经够多了，我也没想再多添几个了。”男人笑了起来，又有点不好意思，摊开空空的双手，“你能送我到河的上游吗？我远远瞧见那里有一片高耸入云的石头堡，像是有人烟的样子，既然头盔找不回来了，就想去那打听打听再做回家打算。”

它几乎是立刻就游上前来，用双手抵住木盆往前推，尾巴不停的甩动着溅起了大片水花。它似是把这当作了一样游戏，自顾自的玩得乐不可支。

蓝皮怪物叹了口气，一副恨铁不成钢的模样，只得率着小喽啰们自行离开了。

“要我送你是因为你不会游泳吗？”它笑嘻嘻的用尖利的长指甲骚刮着木盆，不停发出刺耳的噪音，像是一个恶作剧。

“因为想你了。”当然是因为我不会游泳啊！但是“它”现在可以说是男人唯一的一张保命符，所以他也绝不吝于去取悦它。

它果然停止了恶作剧，快活的把头倚在木盆边沿上仰起头看他，金子般的头发随意的散落着，男人伸手帮它拨开那几根遮住眼睛的发丝，无意间触到它温凉的皮肤，柔软细腻，还有几分弹性，他突然觉得自己像是在评价一块猪肉。它却轻轻一颤，然后浮现出了人类“脸红”一样的表情来，男人看在心里，感觉涌上一阵说不上来的怪异感觉，便极快的缩回了手。

“可以问吗？你叫什么名字？人应该都是有名字的。”它慢慢的说道，又把头低到盆外面去了，男人就看不到它的表情。

“Nova。”他不知怎的，只说出了自己的名号，却隐藏了真实姓名。也许是觉得在这个充满了怪物的蛮荒之地，在这短短的时间里，自己还没法完完全全的信任他吧。  
“新星？我最喜欢星星啦！我也有名字的，我叫Peter，我妈妈还总是叫我‘my little starlord’。”

“star-lord？名字里也是有星星啊，看来我们很有缘。”男人闲得发慌，也就有一搭没一搭的跟它聊着天。

“有缘？那你去那个石头堡了以后我们还能再见吗？我能不能来找你？”

它轻轻的吐出最后一个单词，忐忑的等待男人的判决。在漫长的等待中它开始胡思乱想，石头堡里人很多，私自游到那里是很危险的，很容易被人网住宰杀，但是它会很想见他，很想很想，想到它愿意冒着生命危险偷偷的去找他。因为男人不会游泳，所以他不能来找它，接下来的一切全凭它自己争取机会了。

逆流而上是很费劲的，这条江水也尤其的长，要到达上游还需要很久很久的时间，许久没有回应，它终于忍不住鼓起勇气抬头，却发现男人不知何时蜷在这狭窄的盆里睡着了。

它有些失落，也不知道男人刚才有没有听见它说的话。

很快就能清楚的看见那座高耸入云的石头城堡了，趁着这会儿暮色四合没有人的空挡，它稳稳的把木盆推到岸上。它没有什么可以送给男人做信物，能让男人不会忘记它，思来想去还是狠了狠心从尾巴上拔下一片拳头大小的鱼鳞来牢牢地贴到男人心脏处，又用衣服裹好。这是它身上唯一价值连城的东西，它那半身鳞片刀枪不入，可以说是它多年以来保命的一项致胜法宝了。

又想了想，用力掐掐自己好让自己的眼泪能够稳稳掉落到盆里，晶莹的泪水掉到盆里竟变成了一颗颗圆润的珍珠，它小心的把珍珠拢到男人的手里握紧，毕竟他要跟人打交道，就不能没有钱用。

做完这些它就毫不犹豫的钻入水中，等远远的再冒出头来偷看一眼，又自个回到入海口去了。


	2. Chapter 2

charpter2

男人是被冻醒的，夜深露重，仿佛连吸入的每一口空气都潮得能挤出水来。许多颗冰冰凉的露水早摇摇欲坠的挂在睫毛上，只为抓紧了他睁眼的刹那顺势一滚流进眼眶里，持续过分辛辣的刺激顿时让他清醒了不少。那条金发碧眼的人鱼已经不见了，他怔怔的坐起来，看着前方发了一会儿呆。

又冷又硬的石头城堡直挺挺伫立在黑暗里一动不动，只歪歪斜斜的露出冰山一角，活像是被只什么神秘巨兽吞吃掉了大半。浓重的白雾自直插云霄的建筑群处向外蔓延，悄无声息的切断了来路的方向，牢牢实实地把男人困在了原地。看来这石堡他是想进也得进，不想进也得进了。

四周一片漆黑，只有悬挂在城门上一盏老旧的煤油灯在狂风中摇曳。昏暗的灯光也随着它不停来回移动严格扫视着每一位过路的旅人，即便已经腐锈不堪，仍旧发出规律的吱吱呀呀声顽强表达着它的不甘。

沉重厚实的两扇石门挡住了男人进城的路，他伸出了焦黑变形的右手扣门，敲三下，再三下，门内仍是一片寂静。

夜风呼啸得更加疯狂，忽的天边闪过一道惊雷，闪电照在了男人愈发扭曲的面容上，他狂躁起来，发狠的砸起了石门。握不拢的拳头吃痛得狠了不由自主的开始痉挛，萎缩溃烂的指尖打颤几乎打出了残影。

一时之间嘭嘭的砸门声几乎要与雷声般震耳欲聋，然而暴雨终究还是倾盆而下了，雨水无情的拍到男人的头上脸上。裸露出来的部分皮肤都因为绵密银针般的冲刷刺激而感到一波又一波的阵痛，他只是咬紧牙关，佝偻着身子持续疯狂的动作。

仿佛在地上扎了根的两扇石门上忽然“吱呀”一声出现了一条狭窄的裂缝，裹得严严实实的矮胖老头儿尽力伸长了脖颈往外头探去，混浊的绿眼睛狐疑的打量着这个在雨夜造访的怪人。

“你是干什么的？为什么来这儿敲门？”

“过路人寻个休憩之所。”

这个怪人的长相十分恐怖，声音也像被砂纸磨过一般粗沥沙哑，而且……老头儿打量的视线顺势移动到某处之后便死死盯着不动了，几欲张嘴又不敢做声，直憋得身上的肥肉也不禁抖了几抖。

男人疑惑的顺着他的视线看去这才发现，自己早已伤痕累累的右手因为刚刚的疯狂举动不停的往外渗着血，一小股血液正顺着指尖滴滴答答的混进地上的雨水里。正是因为这个，再加上自己现在鬼怪一般模样，怪不得会把一个老头吓成这样。

“我的手只是刚才不小心磕伤而已，老人家不必介怀。这样的天气，还请通融一下，让我找个落脚处歇一歇。”

老头儿终于回了神，似是见他言辞恳切，也不像从前一样害怕，就大大敞开城门放男人进来。他奋力踮起脚想把自己的黑色雨伞分给男人一半，但实在太矮总是一下一下的戳到男人肩膀。

男人心里一暖，便要主动接过雨伞，无意中碰到老头儿的手，一片冰冷粘腻，想是冷雨夜的缘故吧，于是雨伞还是稳稳当当的被撑在了两人之间。

“年轻人，这堡里只有一家客栈，如有不满意的地方也将就忍一忍吧。”

“没关系，只要有地方遮风避雨就行了，出门在外哪还有那么多穷讲究。”

这个时辰，堡里的其他居民似是都已经陷入了甜蜜的梦乡了，偌大的城堡竟不见一丝光亮。这一晚的雨下得很大，雨水在凹凸不平的石头路面上蓄起了一条活泼的小河，男人在黑暗中磕磕绊绊的踩了无数个水坑，握伞的手也在刺骨的寒风中冻得麻木，跟着老头儿不知道左拐右拐了几十次又穿过了几条巷子之后终于找到了那家客栈。

其实很容易就能看到这家客栈，因为它的门口飘着男人进堡以来见到的唯一一盏亮着的煤油灯。这盏灯比城门的那盏还要破旧得多，上头挂满了蛛网和灰尘，所以灯光更是暗淡得可怜，但有总比没有好。以此可以判断，老头儿说的并不是什么客套话，这里面的条件确实可见一斑，但总要比在荒郊野外被不知名的猛兽追要好上几千倍。

两人收了伞挤在屋檐下，男人跟在老头儿后面推门进去。大厅里一丛明亮的火焰首先吸引了男人全部的注意，他实在太冷了。男人也顾不得这许多礼数，径自迫不及待的把身子凑到炉子边烘烤他的手脚去了。

“这一位——是个赶路途经此地的可怜人，又逢上这难得一见的暴雨，赶紧的给他开个房间歇一歇罢。”老头儿用着与刚才大相径庭的声音热情的跟老板介绍着，拖着与身材不符的尖尖细细的长腔长调，隐隐带着几分难以名状的兴奋。

同样裹得严严实实的客栈老板眼睛一转，转身对男人露出了一个谄媚的笑容，这让男人感到一丝不自在。

“这位贵客我们店小房也小，先将就着住，有什么事可以来问我。这是您的房门钥匙，一夜只要10美元。”

男人愣了一下，突然想起自己此时身无分文，一时之间大厅里陷入了沉默。再想不出办法的话就要被赶出这个唯一暖和一点的地方了，电光火石之间，男人硬着头皮从怀里掏出了一部分“它”送给他的珍珠。

Blue bluse，希望这能管点用吧！

老板近乎贪婪的盯着从男人手中接过来的珍珠们，每一颗都一样大小，它们是那么白皙圆润，通透无暇，在大厅里发出比火焰还要明亮的光泽，这样的珍珠，仅仅一颗就当属无价的珍宝，这来历不明的男人竟能同时拥有如此多的珍珠，背后必定大有文章。

“老板，你看这能不能抵我的房钱呢？我可能得待个几天不知道够……”

“够了够了！您要愿意在这住几年都可以！快快，钥匙给您，去休息吧。”

男人万万没有想到Peter留给他的珍珠这么值当，想到先前对它的防备，不禁有些歉疚。但不管怎么样，他终于可以放心的睡个觉了，想到这里，男人喜滋滋的领了钥匙上楼去了。

408号，应该是这里没错了，男人拧开门把手，进了房间。屋子十分狭窄，摆了一张单人床和一把椅子后几乎就没有放脚的空间了，所幸还有一个连着的卫生间，虽然也是小得两个人待着的话转个身都困难。

最好是能先清洁一下自己的伤口，虽然早已不再流血，但脏兮兮的放任的话说不定会还造成感染。男人拧开了水龙头，却发现只喷出来一股股黄褐色的泥水，耐心的等了十分钟竟也没有变化，只得无奈的又把龙头拧紧。想必这水龙头是太久没有人使用了，管道严重堵塞了吧。于是无聊的栽倒在床上，一股发霉的味道钻进了男人的鼻子，身下的床单被褥都潮唧唧的，也只能说服自己强行去忽略它。

本想睡觉，但不知道为何这会儿却睡意全无，男人在床上翻来覆去，在终于渐入佳境的时候被一阵奇怪的声音吵醒了。

男人的听力十分敏感，他听见房间门口传来轻轻的脚步声，似乎就只是在门口来回踱步，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，像是只穿着丝袜在地板上产生的摩擦。丝袜？难道门外是个女人？这个时候出现在他门外，难道是想提供什么“特殊服务”？

男人轻轻的下了床，这个房间门外还有一扇铁门，这是唯一令他满意的一点。他轻轻的拧开门把手露出一条门缝，愕然发现外面并不是一个女人。

他没有像其他人一样裹得严严实实，而且露出一段长长的光洁的脖颈。他脸色惨白，眼神呆滞的盯着男人不说话，红的过分的嘴咧得很大，拖出一条长长的口水。

男人发懵的同时手上本能的想要关上门，然而他发觉之后立刻就把脖子伸得老长强行挤进铁门的铁栏缝隙里，脑袋被狭窄的缝隙挤压变形，头上冒出了黄黄白白的东西不停往下淌，凑到了男人的面前盯着房门歪着头继续看他。现在该是“它”了，没有人能把脖子伸得这么长，也没有人在头上喷出脑浆后还能活着。

他还是成功的关上了房门，然后立即反锁。接下来要怎么办呢？逃走？逃走以后他又能去哪儿呢？正心烦意乱的思考着，外面的街上也开始传来唏唏嗦嗦的声响，房门还在持续的被敲打，男人也顾不得，谨慎的掀开窗帘一角往外看去。

远远望去只见到两列人马都包裹得严严实实的在雨中缓慢的前行。  
看起来似乎也有些怪异，但男人实在没有办法，感觉身后的那扇门也撑不了多久了，也只能翻窗逃走了。为什么他要住在四楼！好在受伤之前的他身手十分了得，这会儿倒也勉勉强强的一路顺着管道爬到了一楼背后。  
男人龇牙咧嘴的在暴雨里潜行着，谨慎的跟在那行人后面探查情况。他不禁埋怨着自己跟下雨天到底有什么愁，好在他下来之前机智的扯了一块儿窗帘布裹在了身上。幸亏如今他重度烧伤，这副鬼一样的面孔在裹了严实以后，即使走在一群怪物中间也不会显得十分违和。  
微冷的清晨浓雾已经从城内扩散开来，覆盖了整个江面，只听得江里响起了一阵轻微的水声，然后雾里就影影绰绰的显出一个人影来。Peter正是看中了这绝佳的好天气才敢冒险游到石堡的岸边来看一看。它想万一男人要来找它，也只能在这江岸边守株待兔吧。又或者其实也许不是男人想找它，而是它想找那个男人。  
因着雾太大，它也什么都看不清，缓缓的这才游到了岸边，刚把双手轻轻的扣着搭在石板上，突然之间一双手紧紧地握住了它的手并死死压在了地上。  
Peter一惊，尾巴都差点甩出了水面，它惊慌失措的挣扎着，因为这虽然是一个男人的手，却绝无可能是“新星”的手——那个男人的手受了伤，触感不会这么平滑。  
它难道这么快就要被人捕捞杀掉了吗？Peter心里一阵绝望。  
火光电石之间，那个人却已经松开了手。Peter赶紧把手缩回水里，也不那么慌乱了，现在他们距离很近，它终于看清楚了那个人的样貌。  
客观的说，Peter觉得这是它见过最漂亮的一个人类了。而且他跟它一样，有着一头金发，但这个男人的金发比它要长很多，可以披到肩膀上。他的长相异常英俊，身材也跟人类的雕塑一样的黄金比例。一个几近完美的男人。  
比起“新星”实在是要美出许多。  
完美先生看清楚Peter之后也露出了一个和善的微笑。  
“Adam，我的名字。你知道你一个人来这儿很危险吧。还是快趁别人还没发现赶紧离开吧。”  
“……我来找一个人。”  
“一个长相很吓人的男人？”  
“你认识他？”  
“这几天堡里只来过一个外人。我是堡里的神父，昨天他还来拜访过我，不信你看他跟我交换的珍珠？”  
Peter望着adam手里的一颗珍珠没有说话。  
“现在我知道他的珍珠是哪里来的了。不过你放心，我不会伤害你的，我甚至还可以带你去找他。”  
“…………”  
“今天不行，现在还不是时候，太危险。等过两天正好有机会能完美避开人们的视线，到时候我还在这儿等你。你可以好好考虑一下。”  
Adam看着那个美貌的生物保持着沉默，很快隐没在江水中，心里感到一阵莫名的失望。他不可否认自己刚刚对那条人鱼一见钟情了，虽然这种爱情对他们双方来说都太过危险，而且堡里的人们是绝不会认同的。但他已经无可救药的陷入了这致命的诱惑中，他宁可冒着生命危险，也要让这残酷而又美丽的罪恶之花在心中慢慢绽放。  
浓雾渐渐消散了很多，英俊的神父神情愉悦的走在回城的路上，帮它找人无疑是个能促进感情的良好开端。  
两天后可真是个令人期待的好日子。


	3. Chapter 3

男人维持着震惊沉默的看完了剩下最后一个人的行刑过程，指甲掐得手掌生疼，理智告诉他他不能一时冲动出去救下那最后一个人，否则前面所做的一切功夫都白费了。

好在此时终于有人打断了这难言的折磨，一个小头目似的黑袍人恭敬的跪在行刑者面前开始说话，及时的转移了他的注意力，也缓解了他一部分过于压抑的心情。

“Magus大人，恕我冒昧，为什么这次要提前一天做完祭祀的祭品准备呢？以前不都是当场进行的吗？”

祭祀？他倒要看看这群人究竟要搞什么鬼？

“哼！因为这次我得到了一个意外的惊喜，可以可以直接一劳永逸的解决萨诺斯邪神的封印。有了邪神和我联手，到时候我就可以轻而易举的一统这个星球了。”

“啊呀真是恭喜大人，贺喜大人了！那小人能否再斗胆问一句‘惊喜’是什么呢？”

“罢了，我今天心情好，告诉你也无妨。‘惊喜’就是伊戈的直系血亲，他的亲儿子。”

“恕小人愚钝，呃，伊戈的儿子，不是听说在当年的动乱中被他自己狠心叫手下的杀手杀死了吗？如今又怎么会……？”

“也是亏那老东西想的出来，那封印本就是以他性命铸成，他自己死了倒也无所谓。但他为了断绝别人破解对邪神的封印的可能性，竟然连自己的亲身骨肉都不放过。”

“是啊，说起来，他和萨诺斯两大邪神当年还真是斗得鱼死网破，不死不休啊。”

“他那儿子据说是跟一条从别处星球带来的人鱼生下的混血种。而不要说这个星球了，整个宇宙里人鱼这个物种都已经濒临灭绝了，所以这个星球上不可能再有除了他儿子以外别的人鱼了，而且——它的尾巴还跟它母亲一样是人鱼中最最稀有的深蓝色。”

等等？！深蓝色尾巴的人鱼？那不就是Peter吗？它的身世竟然这么复杂？可是它不是说自己是被另一个蓝皮怪物勇度拐到这里来的吗？

“那想必是那个杀手不忍心放走了它。可是那个杀手后来也很快就死了，石堡也被设了结界一般人不能发现，后来想必是没人教过它不能来这附近吧？那大人是否已经将其捕获？”

“都说了这是一个意外。它遗传了伊戈的一部分能力，身上的鳞片刀枪不入，在水里硬碰硬的话很难抓住它。所以我要的是智取，让它自己心甘情愿的跳进这个圈套。明天的祭祀大典你们带着祭品照常进行，我要趁着这个机会分散它的注意力好一举捕获，然后用它的血解开封印。”

如果说他尚且是自己误打误撞的跳进坑里，那Peter又是什么时候被卷进这个阴谋的呢？他想不出除了那次送他之外任何Peter跟石堡的联系。

“大人英明！说起来要不是五天前森林里伊戈留下的结界装置突然破损，石堡也不会为外人所发现。也许这就是天意，属于我们的时代就要来了！”

森林？！五天前？那封印该不会是被他掉下来弄破的吧？！他这可真是搬起石头砸自己的脚啊，男人心里不由得暗暗叫起苦来。

“唉，这次要是能一举成功的话，我们就再也不用举行祭祀来维持正常人的状态了。”黑袍人掸掸灰尘站起来，正要转头过这边拿什么东西。他这一转头令男人猝不及防，因为先前过分靠近烟囱口，一时之间已经来不及重新隐藏了。

他毫无悬念的被发现了。

烟囱里很窄，基于他现在这个卡在里面面朝下趴着的姿势，还来不及扭过去往上爬就会被一秒扯下去。飞快的衡量了一下后果，男人干脆在被他们拉下去之前主动跳下去试图抢占一点反抗的先机，而且他对自己的战斗力一向很有信心。

现在他终于看清了那群黑袍人的真实面目。他们全身都变成了蓝颜色，浑身的皮肤就好像正在融化一样还不断渗着水，露出来的脸庞和双手都怪异的扭曲着，眼球要掉不掉的耷拉到了眼眶外面，脸皮也已经成了粘糊糊一团一动就要往下淌。

不幸中的万幸，想必他们是全身都成了这副德行，难怪行动极其缓慢，这样的怪物在他眼里杀伤力几乎为0，也就对他构不成任何威胁了。唯一麻烦的是那个叫“Magus”的刽子手，他出手简直迅捷如闪电，还有一旁的刑具此刻成了他最好的武器。几把长短不一锋利的尖刀招招角度刁钻，其速度之快令他除了不停闪避之外根本无暇顾及，然而几个来回之后男人也招架不住了。说实话，不要说现在半残的他了，就是正常状态的他也不一定能打得过这个Magus。

这次是他太高估了自己，事到如今只也能走为上策了。

真是对不起你们了，反正你们本来就已经牺牲了再能为他人做点贡献也是好的啊，男人一边默念着对不起一边用力扯下了那些被挂在吊钩上的血肉模糊的尸体。他成功的用着这些滑不溜秋的尸体做盾牌一步一步撤到了大门边，但最后一个难题是他必须转过身去打开大门上的插销锁，而这无疑会给Magus可乘之机。但不管怎样，门必须要开，不然他就真的死定了。

他转过身飞快地扯开门上的插销，而这一刻Magus的几把尖刀已经变作了飞刀啸然而至。他下意识的侧身减小受伤面积来躲避，成功的躲过了前几把，却没躲过最后一把，偏偏插在了他的心脏处。

他拾起身边的一把尖刀反手扔了回去，飞刀切断了吊在房顶上的煤油灯，碎了的灯掉到血肉模糊的尸体上顷刻燃起大火。突如其来的大火暂时阻断了Magus前进的路，男人也不敢停，爬起来慌不择路拼了命的跑着，直到精疲力尽才暂时停下来。

男人重重的咳着，像是要把肺都给咳出来了。过了好一会儿他才缓过来，也终于想起来他心脏上似乎还插着一把尖刀需要处理了。然而他低下头去，却发现那把刀已经不知道什么时候自己掉了？！他惊异的扒开衣服，发现心脏处正正贴着一块拳头大小的蓝色鱼鳞。

这当然只可能是Peter的，而刚才Magus说他身上的鳞片刀枪不入……怪不得那把尖刀根本扎不进入自己掉了。

Peter……他现在又在哪儿呢？他又知不知道他自己已经快成了Magus的囊中之物了呢？

哦不，他当然不会知道，Magus说过他会用计让Peter心甘情愿的走进圈套！他必须在这之前找到Peter带他走。

现在他才注意到，他潜入屠宰场时就已经是凌晨时分了，如今出来外面仍是一片漆黑，不过雨已经停了。看来他在里面呆的时间比想象的要长很多，已经不止一夜，而是快要满一天一夜了。这么说，天一亮石堡中剩下的大部分人就会去准备参加所谓的祭祀了，而Magus……以他的本事当然不可能就这么被烧死，他一定还会去实施他的原计划。

事已至此，他想还是先出石堡到江边去提前截到Peter两人再一起逃走。

或许是城里的大部分人都在为今天的祭祀做准备的缘故，又或许是因为此刻正是凌晨时分，路上几乎没有碰到任何人，他这逃出城外的计划竟然尤其的顺利。

男人来到江边，他焦急的等待着人鱼的出现，可是时间一分一秒的过去了，江面却依旧平静。他心急如焚，却苦于自己没有联系Peter的办法。他想着，也许是Peter还在来的路上，他可以顺着江水这条必经之河叫着他的名字一路找过去，总会碰上他的。可是他万万没想到，Peter为了不被勇度他们发现这么早偷跑出来，并没有走这条主河道，而是在半道上选择了一条支流到石头堡。什么？这段路程中间居然还有支流？谁让男人那次半道上就睡着了，自己没看全路线呢？

就这样，在男人顺着江水下游找去的时候，Peter也成功的从支流游到了石堡。

幸运的是虽然男人没找到Peter，但他在半路上成功的引起了上次那个叫勇度的怪物的注意，而他好像跟Peter是一伙的。

“又是你！你又要找Peter干吗？！别以为我看不出来你就是想利用他，这次再给我耍小心眼就是天王老子来也救不了你！”

“Peter现在在哪？我只是想告诉他千万不能去石堡，那里有人已经设了圈套要在今天抓他去放血破什么邪神封印。而且这样一来这里也不安全，你们赶紧带着他能游多远游多远。”

“什么？！Kraglin，Peter呢？叫他过来。”

“……老大，quill好像不在……”

“坏了！那臭小子准是趁我不注意从支流溜了！”

“你的意思是……他还是去石堡了？！那我现在先回去把他救出来吧，天快亮了，希望还来得及。”

“等等，小子，你那个头盔是不是真有很大用处？大不了我去收藏家那帮你抢回来，两个小时后在石堡城外江边见。”

见男人一脸惊愕欲言又止的模样，勇度不耐烦的转头就没进水里，还一尾巴把他甩出老远。

男人只好紧赶慢赶的又开始了那条熟悉得不能再熟悉的回城路。

而此时Peter已经小心翼翼的游到了岸边不远处，这次他谨慎得多，一直把身子埋在水里只露出脑袋来，直到看见了Adam才把上半身趴到岸边上。

说实话，其实Adam基于Peter上次的反应对此事并没有报太大的希望，但还是忍不住天还没亮就傻兮兮的来江边等待，结果Peter真的来赴约了，而且来得比他还早，有那么一瞬间他很怀疑自己又是在做梦。

“……没想到你真的来赴约了，你愿意相信我，我很高兴。”

“因为这个，像太阳的颜色，感觉灿烂又温暖。”Peter指了指他的头，露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“我的头发？其实你知不知道你头发的颜色跟我一样？好了不说这些了，我还是先带你去找他吧。”

Peter点点头，乖乖地根据他的指示游进石堡的护城河，再顺着地下水道游到教堂里的水井里。刚才果然如Adam所说，今天堡里的人们都去参加祭祀活动了，路上一个人也没有，安全得很。

“你先这在儿等等，我去帮你找他过来。教堂的后院一般人不能进的，水井里很安全。”

Peter安安静静的把自己整个埋入井水里发呆，他又不傻，当然能感觉到Adam好像很喜欢他，也正是因为这样Adam才会瞒着堡里的其他人帮他吧。可是他自己心里也很清楚，他除了那个男人已经没法再爱上另一个人了，而他还求Adam去帮他找那个男人。这看起来似乎有些过分的请求他却还是答应了，Peter想来也不禁有些愧疚。

而此时男人又费了很大功夫才回到石堡，拖着这具残躯这么一天一夜不停地劳累奔波，他现在也不禁感到有些筋疲力竭。可是他不能停，他必须在Magus动手之前救出Peter。但他现在对于Peter会在哪里真的毫无头绪，好在现在堡里人都集中到一个地方去了，他即使是大街小巷的随意寻找也不会引起什么注意。

他正心急如焚地在街上到处乱转着，突然一个人从后面出现朝他接近过来，他下意识就要给这个人来个过肩摔加锁喉，却发现那个人竟然是教堂的Adam神父。

“嘘，我带你去教堂见Peter，其他的什么都别说了。”

“Peter怎么会在你那里？”

“是我遇见他说想找你，所以我才来帮他找你。”

“想找我……难道这就是那个圈套？算了主要是他现在不能待在石堡，我必须带他离开。”

“为什么？现在其他人都去参加祭祀了，他很安全，下午之前我保证会把他送回去的。”

“石堡里有个叫Magus的人想用他的血解开邪神的封印，他已经在今天布下了圈套就等Peter自己跳进去。幸好Peter是误打误撞碰上了你，要不然就真的死定了。”

“Magus？这个人在堡里资历古老又行踪诡秘，连我也不知道这个家伙的真实底细，只知道他一向是以心狠手辣的行刑者和大祭司闻名。”

说话间两人到了教堂，当男人真的在水井中看到Peter，他什么话也说不出口了，而Peter也同样没有说话。这两天经历过这些事情，一切的语言都是苍白的，只有能看见彼此活生生的出现在面前才是最能令人感动的。

飞快的解释了来龙去脉以后男人就想要带Peter离开石堡，可是Adam却说祭祀活动开始之后城门就被关闭了，只有堡里拥有最高级别的人才能开启。幸运的是，Adam就是其中为数不多的一员。但Adam提出了一个条件——他要跟他们一起离开，他想留在Peter身边。

男人有些错愕，他似乎感觉到了条件里隐藏的信息，但目前为止没有什么能比Peter的性命更重要。如果之后人都没了，他俩还用争个什么劲？

Peter对此反倒有些犹豫不决，但他也只问了Adam一个问题。

“这值得吗？为我背叛石堡的所有人，而且你要知道，付出不是总会有回报。”

Adam仍旧微微一笑，“我早就觉得那天遇见你就是我的劫数。要怪就怪我以前的日子都过得太过于平淡无聊，所以才注定了我会在劫难逃。”

好吧，话都说到这份上了，虽然男人听了不禁在心里嘀咕，Adam当着他的面就敢说这种话，这是真当他死了吗。然而为表诚意，Adam还特意提前献出了城门机关的开启方法，以免有人走散后出不去。所以最后当然还是三个人一起走了，虽然说，其中一个不能完全算作“人”，因此要带走他也有几分麻烦。最终他们还是一致决定Peter就跟进城时一样走水路就好了，还更安全。

“不好，今天祭祀活动似乎已经提前结束了，我已经听到周围有人经过的声音。我们必须马上离开。”

Adam此言一出，其他两人也是吓了一跳，于是他们立刻开始按计划好的路线逃跑。

可能是他们这个组合不太搭配的缘故，男人觉得，要不然以他一贯的身手和经验，怎么可能一出去没多远就被一群巡逻的黑袍人给发现了呢？而Adam则理性的分析八成是因为在阴森森暗沉沉的石堡里他和Peter的金发太过耀眼。

总而言之现在原因已经不重要了，重要的是赶紧从这里脱身。然而应该是由于祭祀成功的缘故，黑袍人都恢复了正常人状态，战斗力也随之提升很多，男人忙着跟他们缠斗的同时就无暇分神照顾Peter。

“Adam！他们居然为了抓Peter往水里下了不知道什么药，你赶紧把Peter捞起来抱着他先隐蔽，等我解决掉他们再汇合。”

“好的，星星为标记。”Adam一面应着，手上动作也不含糊，三两下就把Peter抱到了怀里。接着只见他不慌不忙，迷之熟练的在身后的墙上按了出个什么机关门，就立刻消失在众人面前。

男人终究还是舍不得，想转头再看一眼，却发现抱着Peter的那个人披着一头银发。


End file.
